


Just one kiss

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clary & Maia Friendship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fools in Love, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Girls in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “Oh please,” Isabelle scoffed. “We both know who the sassy one of us is and- Wait, a gift? For me?”The brunette batted her eyelashes prettily at Maia, extending grabby hands in Maia’s direction and murmuring a few ‘gimme, gimme’s under her breath. It was insane how adorable a woman as gorgeous as Isabelle could be, and Maia couldn’t be blamed for the amount of times she had fallen for Isabelle’s puppy eyes and innocent looks. She was weak for pretty people, and even more so for people who looked at her like she mattered and made her smile like no one else did.So yes, she was weak for Isabelle Lightwood. Sue her.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Just one kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> titles are overrated

She wanted to kiss her.

It was a strange feeling, after years of being attracted to people without ever being able to imagine kissing them. It was unusual, but Maia wasn’t sure it was a bad thing. Especially not when her dreams were more vivid now than they had ever been before; not when thinking about Isabelle made butterflies churn in her stomach in the most amazing way.

However, there was one thing Maia disliked about wanting to kiss Isabelle Lightwood; she had no idea how to go about it. How was she supposed to find the courage to risk their friendship and press her lips to Isabelle? How was she supposed to close those last few inches that separated them all the time? How was she supposed to do _any of it_?

It wasn’t like Maia was an expert at kissing, especially not at kissing beautiful girls who were too good for her, too pretty for her, too wonderful for her. She had kissed people before, of course, but she just-

Isabelle was different. She was different in a lot of ways; she was a lot smarter than most people Maia had dated in the past. She was a lot more confident too, constantly shining brighter than those around her. She was a lot, and Maia wasn’t sure how to handle her.

It had been fine when they had just been friends. It had been easy enough to roll her eyes at Isabelle’s dramatics and share the brunette with the rest of the world at all times. It was a lot harder now that she actually liked the other woman.

(Now that she _loved_ the other woman, not that she would ever admit that to herself.)

“It’s not rocket science, Maia,” Clary sighed over the phone. Maia could easily imagine her eyeroll, and the only reason she didn’t hang up on the spot was because she knew Clary was the only person who would manage to hype her up enough. If Clary couldn’t convince her to make the first move, no one could. “All you have to do is lean forward, press your lips to her, and let the fireworks do everything else.”

“Fireworks are a sham, Red,” Maia huffed, tapping her fingers against her leg nervously. “I’ve never once felt anything like those before, and I doubt I’ll feel them with Isabelle, no matter how good of a kisser she might be.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Clary drawled. She was probably smirking, the damned girl. “I think she’s a pretty good kisser, if I may say so myself. Not exactly firework-worthy on my end, since she’s more of a sister than anything else, but you know… I’m sure she could work your magic on you.”

“Oh, for god’s- If you’re going to be this frustratingly cheery and sassy about it, I may as well just call your girlfriend,” Maia grit out. It was an empty threat, but Clary didn’t have to know that. She would be a lot more determined to help Maia if she thought her honour was on the line.

“Don’t you dare call Lydia,” Clary gasped mock-offendedly. “My girlfriend didn’t even realise she was gay until I literally jumped on her and gave her the make-out session of her life. So, let’s get down to business. We have a lot- I swear Maia, if you make a Disney reference right now you can forget all about my help.”

Maia snapped her mouth shut, pouting slightly at how well her best friend knew her. She should have known Clary wouldn’t stand for it.

“Fine,” she grumbled. “Just get on with it and give me your wise advice, oh master of seduction. What should I do to set the mood and create the perfect moment for Isabelle and me to kiss? Just be aware that if your advice is anything other than ‘live in the moment’, I’ll probably disregard it.”

“Then why call me at all?!” Clary exclaimed frustratedly. “If you don’t need my advice, then just go ahead and ask Isabelle out. Go on a date to wherever the two of you usually meet up, bake her one of those insanely good cakes of yours, and woo her until she makes the first move.”

Maia opened her mouth to complain about how _basic_ Clary’s advice was, but really… Well, it was exactly what she had had in mind. Another thing she both loved and hated about Clary was how well her best friend knew her. Maia had told her all about her crushes and her heartbreaks and her deep, dark secrets that no one else knew about. The brunette trusted her friend with her entire heart and soul, and _that_ , more than anything, was why she had called Clary.

She didn’t really need advice on what to do with Isabelle. She had already planned most of it beforehand, trying to come up with a casual and familiar evening that could easily be turned into a romantic semi-date at a moment’s notice. She had been thinking about it for weeks, had even gotten Isabelle a lovely gift – after much poking and prodding from Alec, who had insisted that his sister would love a little token like that. She was ready.

So that wasn’t why she had called Clary. She had called her best friend because she needed someone to push her the rest of the way. She needed Clary to remind her that she was doing the right thing, that kissing Isabelle and telling her about her feelings was long overdue. She needed her best friend, not because she thought she couldn’t do this without her, but because she thought she could do it _better_ with her.

“I’m just nervous,” Maia admitted quietly. “I already made plans with Isabelle for this week-end, as always, and I already know what I want to do, how I want to hold her, what I want to tell her… I just- What if I misread everything? What if I made all those signals up and this turns out to have been the biggest case of miscommunication and misunderstandings our friend group has ever seen?”

“Maia,” Clary sighed. “Our group has seen a lot of shit. We’ve seen Alec and Magnus’ useless pining, Jace’s awkward confession, and even Lydia’s tentative but very appreciated leap onto the gay side. I promise you, a relationship between Isabelle and you will be the most natural thing in the world after all that. Everyone can see how much you care for each other; everyone but you two, apparently. And Isabelle… Well, I don’t think she’s going to take the first step, which means it’s very much up to you right now. However, trust me when I say that you have nothing to be nervous about. You’ll be fine, Maia.”

“I will?” Maia asked softly, forcing her fingers to lay still on her knees. Just because she was worried on the inside, didn’t mean she had to make it obvious on the outside. Not even when no one could see her. If she started doing it in the safety of her own home, she ran the risk of doing it in front of other people.

(She ran the risk of doing it in front of Isabelle, which was the last thing she wanted.)

“You will,” Clary said firmly. “Look, Isabelle may be bold and bright and wonderful, but you are too. You’re a powerful woman who doesn’t take shit from anyone, and certainly not your friends. Because remember, no matter what happens this week-end, Isabelle and you will always be friends first. She’ll always have your back even if, by some ridiculous twist of fate, you two don’t work out.”

Maia nodded slowly, then quickly remembered that Clary couldn’t see her over the phone.

“That makes… A certain amount of sense,” she smiled warmly, trying to infuse as much love and gratefulness into her voice as possible. “Thank you for this, Clary, I really needed it.”

“I know you did,” the redhead answered haughtily. “You always need me, whether you know it or not. Now come on, you lovely woman, confirm your plans with Isabelle, hype yourself up as much as possible, and show me that you’re just as brave as I think you are.”

“I love you, Red.”

“I love you too, Roberts.”

Silence descended upon Maia as her best friend hung up, and she let herself bask in that sense of peace and belonging that she got every time Clary talked to her. Then, she stood up and started finalising her plans for the end of the week.

She had a date to perfect and a woman to woo, and she wasn’t about to let her own insecurities get in the way.

Not anymore.

* * *

“Maia, this is beautiful. You’ve outdone yourself once more.”

Maia blushed brightly at Isabelle’s words. She had done her best to recreate a fancy recipe her mother had taught her in her youth, and she was glad to see that she hadn’t completely lost her touch. She had been baking a lot more since Isabelle had waltzed into her life, but she still worried that her desserts weren’t good enough.

Then again, pleasing Isabelle Lightwood with food was surprisingly easy. The brunette had very particular tastes when it came to many things, but food wasn’t one of those. In fact, Maia was quite sure she could bake the woman a charcoal cake, and she wouldn’t bat an eyelash.

Still, it was nice to know _someone_ appreciated her efforts. It was even nicer to know that that person was Isabelle.

“It’s nothing much,” she said, flustered. “Besides, our evenings together wouldn’t be complete if I didn’t take the time to make you something sweet.”

“As sweet as I am?” Isabelle smirked, waggling her eyebrows. Maia bit her lip to keep reign in her laughter. “You found it funny, don’t lie to me. I can see your repressed smile, Maia. Someday, you’re going to admit that I’m the most hilarious person you know, and that is the day I will finally be victorious.”

“Keep dreaming, Lightwood,” Maia rolled her eyes. It was a charade and they both knew it; Maia found everything that Isabelle said funny, she just liked keeping the other woman on her toes. “Now, do you want us to watch this movie, or do you want your gift first? Or maybe you want neither, since you seem to be in the mood for sass and sarcasm tonight.”

“Oh please,” Isabelle scoffed. “We both know who the sassy one of us is and- _Wait_ , a gift? For me?”

The brunette batted her eyelashes prettily at Maia, extending grabby hands in Maia’s direction and murmuring a few ‘gimme, gimme’s under her breath. It was insane how adorable a woman as gorgeous as Isabelle could be, and Maia couldn’t be blamed for the amount of times she had fallen for Isabelle’s puppy eyes and innocent looks. She was weak for pretty people, and even more so for people who looked at her like she mattered and made her smile like no one else did.

So yes, she was weak for Isabelle Lightwood. Sue her.

She pulled a small box from out of her pocket. She had taken the time to wrap it in glittery red paper, one of Isabelle’s favourite colours, and it was definitely worth the effort to see the brunette’s eyes light up at the sight. She snatched the box out of Maia’s hands as soon as Maia nodded encouragingly, and she was ripping the paper apart as fast as she physically could.

In contradiction, her fingers were gentle and careful as they pried the necklace Maia had chosen out of the box. The pendant shone in the candlelight, and Maia held her breath as she waited for Isabelle to say something. The small snake spun around, its amethyst eyes sparkling as it faced Maia. It was as beautiful as it had been just a few hours ago, silver against purple, and Maia knew that – if Isabelle didn’t like it – she would keep it for herself.

Or burn it and throw it out. One of those two things.

“Maia,” Isabelle breathed out, trembling fingers reaching up to brush against the tiny snake. “ _Maia_ , it’s beautiful. You didn’t have to get this for me. I don’t- What are we even celebrating? Did I miss my own birthday? Because if not, I have nothing to give to you in return, and I- Maia, what is this for?”

Maia took a deep breath, telling herself that Isabelle hadn’t rejected her quite yet. She even seemed to like the necklace, which had to be a good sign. Or at least, Maia _thought_ that it was a good sign. As was the way Isabelle was looking at her with something like hope in her eyes. Hope was a good thing, especially given what Maia was trying to talk herself into doing.

“Just to remind you of how special you are,” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat and went on, determined to get through this in one go. “And to show you how much you matter to me. If you want me to stop, I can, and we can go back to baking treats and movies and all of that, but… But I think we have other things to talk about, things that would make things a lot easier and better for the both of us, and I- I really _want_ to talk about them.”

“Well then,” Isabelle murmured, smiling weakly. “Don’t let me stop you.”

“Right,” Maia nodded, steeling herself for the words that were about to come out of her own mouth. She knew what she had to say, knew what she wanted to say, but her heart still ached from how hard it was to actually come out and just _say them_.

“Right. I don’t know about you but, when I first met you, I wasn’t sure what to make of you. We were so similar in many ways but also very, very different. And then I got to know you and you’re… You’re this amazing woman who always has a smile and a nice word for everyone, and you know me better than almost anyone does, and you’re kind and funny and great, and I don’t know when it happened but one day I woke up and I realised that I just- You’re more than a friend to me, Isabelle. When I look at you, all I can think about is what it would feel like to kiss you, what it would feel like to hold your hand and take you out and show you off to the world. And I’ve tried to keep it in, but I can’t anymore. I can’t continue spending time with you and acting like it doesn’t make my heart speed up and my mind melt.”

“Maia, what are you trying to- Are you saying that-”

“I’ve been falling in love with you for over a year, Isabelle Lightwood,” Maia continued, smiling crookedly, and trailing her fingers down Isabelle’s cheek. When the brunette leaned into her touch, her entire being deflated relievedly. “And I’m pretty sure that the only thing I need to fall for you completely is a kiss. Just a single kiss, and I think I could love you forever.”

A lone tear rolled down Isabelle’s cheek, and Maia wiped it away hurriedly. A few months ago, she would have freaked out over such a reaction, but she had gotten to know Isabelle enough to know that those weren’t tears of sadness. They were tears of joy, which meant there was a good chance that-

“You idiot,” Isabelle chuckled wetly, slapping Maia’s chest playfully. “I can’t believe you did all of this and prepared a speech and all I have is myself and a crappy bottle of wine I bought at the store around the corner. But just so you know, I’m pretty sure a kiss would make me fall for you too, Maia Roberts, because I’ve been getting lost in your eyes and your touch for months now.”

Maia breathed in deeply, getting ready to ask the question she had been dying to ask for what felt like years. The question that had been on the tip of her tongue every time Isabelle sat next to her and let their hands brush together ever-so-slightly.

“May I kiss you?”

Isabelle nodded quickly, and Maia leaned forward, pressing their lips together briefly and delicately once before pulling away. Isabelle’s pupils were dilated and her lips were parted tantalisingly, and Maia dove back in before she could talk herself out of it. She kept things warm and easy and just as she liked her kisses, but it didn’t make her feel any less special in Isabelle’s arms.

She kissed the brunette until she could barely breathe, until Isabelle was panting against her lips and they were both grinning too widely to do anything more than brush their mouths together.

“Well, Clary was right about one thing,” Maia giggled, resting her forehead against Isabelle’s.

“Oh really,” Isabelle tilted her head to the side curiously. “And what’s that?”

Maia closed her eyes and kissed Isabelle again, letting herself enjoy the moment while it lasted. They would have plenty more kisses to come and look forward to, but she wasn’t sure any of them would be quite as memorable as these ones.

“You are a _fantastic_ kisser.”

Isabelle laughed, melting against Maia until they were pressed together from head to toe, and Maia let herself bask in the warmth of the other woman’s laughter and smiles.

Isabelle Lightwood shone brightly at all times and now, Maia would get to shine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! It's become a bit of an unspoken rule between Em and I that Maiabelle is my way of translating my feelings into a fic, so here this goes! I just love writing pointless fluff every once in a while, especially when it's all about girls in love, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
